Firefly Forest
'Firefly Forest '''is an area on the Prodigy Island map. It is the 2nd closest one to Lamplight Town behind your house, and is near Dyno Dig Oasis, Shiverchill Mountains, and Lamplight Town on the map. Appearance A big forest with one big tree in the middle (Flora's Home) and with a big lake in the western area of the map. There are many mushrooms, trees, and plants in this area, making it the elemental area for Plant. In-Game Description "''Help Flora reclaim her forest from pesky monsters, thieves, and a sleeping giant. Learn Earth spells and earn the Warden Keystone of Firefly Forest!" Flora Flora.png Flora 2.png Flora 3.png Screen Shot 2019-03-23 at 4.png Floraface3.png Floraface2.png FloraFace1.png Flora is the guardian of Firefly Forest. She instructs players on how to complete quests. Upon completing every quest, she gives your player the Firefly Gem. Appearance Flora is a light green-skinned fairy, but she could possibly be a nymph. She has beautiful pink wings, magenta eyes, and lime green hair that is in two ponytails. She wears a daisy in her hair, and has a pink necklace made of petals around her neck. It appears that she is wearing the Fairy Dress. Gerald Gerald is the golem boss of the Firefly Forest, attributed with Plant element. He is said to belong to Flora. Appearance He appears to have rocky skin with bushes as shoulder and body coverings. He also has a daisy-like flower on the top of his head. He appears to only have arms during battle. In-Game Description "A Sleeping Golem, Boss of Firefly Forest. Awaken with care...he DOES glare." Trivia * You can still see him at Old Road Remains after you defeat him fast asleep. However, you cannot rematch him because you cannot play the magical flute again. * There is a Shadow Gerald that is encountered when entering Florian's Office in the Academy. It has the same shape and appearance to the regular Gerald except for having a grayer and more purple color scheme. However, it still keeps its Plant element characteristic but obtains the Shadow Shock spell. It is believed from it that there will be a shadow version of every boss. Merchant Items Relics Obtained Here * Basic Plant Relic (for Fungi Fling) * Strong Plant Relic (for Leaf Swarm) * Powerful Plant Relic (for Forest's Hurricane) Pets These pets can be found here: * Dreamlet * Forest Neek * Mystile * Pomprikle * Saplette * Scally * Sprike * TripTrop * Truckle * Flikflit (Bounty Only) Sides on battles only: * Muckster * Evolotus * Squawks * Ivory Truckle Some pets that used to be obtainable by rescuing but no longer are able to be encountered are: * Creela * Peeko Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Firefly Forest that aren't member-only: * Woodland (First Name) * (First Name) of the Forest Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Firefly Forest: * (First Name) the Wild * (First Name) Snapdragon * (First Name) the Firefly Trivia * The only places you can encounter a Forest Neek here is near Gerald, at the Old Road Remains, at the Old Road, at mountain pass, or at Firefly Crossing. * There is a chance that 1 out of 1,000 creatures encountered, evolutions of those creatures will spawn in Firefly Forest. * Florian is Flora's brother. He is also the 1st warden revealed to all players, and is the Earth Warden. * There is a shadow clone of Gerald that you encounter when going into Florian's Room. * Before the December 2016 update, this was the first unlockable area. * It is the only elemental area where you can walk to from Lamplight Town. Navigation If you go to the left of the start, you reach a dead end called Firefly clearing, go to the right and you will be in the Firefly Crossroads, however this part is not in Firefly Forest. Go up, and you will be at Stonefish Beach. Go up again, and you are at fisherman's Pond. Go up, and your at grassy clearing. Go northeast, and you'll be at the Crossroads. If you go right from there you'll be at the Old Road. Gofurther and you're at the old road remains. Go to the left of the crossroads, and you're at mountain Go down and you are at Firefly crossing. Locations Near [[Dyno Dig Oasis] and Shiverchill Mountains on the map.It is the second closest one to Lamplight Town, your house is the only place closer. Gallery Firefly-Forest-Map.png|Map FireflyForest-Map.png|firefly forest EvolotusFireflyForestSpawn.png|Wizard's look in battle Category:Areas Category:Plant